Good or Evil?
by Charm697
Summary: Delilah has always wanted to be like her mother, fighting crime as a police officer. What happens when she gets her powers? How can it happen when both her parents are human? When the darker side of her powers form, will she use them for good... Or Evil?
1. Chapter 1

**G'day mate ;D Happy Australia day! Did you do anything special? My family and I had a BBQ in our thongs (MEANING SHOES – or as the non-Australian people say **_**flip flops**_**), shorts and flannel shirts. Just kidding... I don't own a flannel shirt. But thongs are my favourite type of shoe. I spent the whole day in them :D**

**I'm Charmaine and I'm super proud to say I'm an Aussie (if you couldn't tell) and this is my first skyhigh fanfic so I hope you like it! **

**Here's the full summary:**

Delilah has always wanted to be like her mother, fighting crime as a police officer. What happens when she gets her powers? How can it happen when both her parents are human? When she finds the darker side of her powers, will she use them for good... or evil? And what Drama will unfold when she meets Lash and Warren? Warren XOC Lash XOC

**What do you think of the full summary? Personally, I think it has WAY too many questions and it just sucks... BAD. So... probably don't tell me what you think of the summary... unless you want to laugh at it with me HA... just kidding... I also tend to like these things a lot ... in case you didn't notice before. Anyways, I think I'll just let you get on with the story and not read my really long rants...**

**Quick shout out now that I didn't have time to re-read this, sorry**

"And here we are in Maine Street where The Commander and Jetstream has just captured the villains that have been robbing banks for weeks, using their powers 'shape shifting' and 'controlling air'. Officer Julie Addison was asked-" the TV blared from the lounge room where my older brother, Tank, was watching the morning news.

"Delilah. Dee, come here. _Quick!_" he said, frantically. I hurried from the kitchen to the lounge to find Tank pointing at the screen. "It's mom!" I grinned at my mom being questioned by the reporter.

"Commander and Jetstream were amazing!" She said, "We were doing okay, I guess but then they showed up and helped us finish them off," she grinned, probably identical to the one I wore on my face now.

"Now, Ms Addison," the reporter said, "I heard that you are the best police officer in town. Is this true?"

"Yes!" both my brother and I yelled at the same time. Mom stuttered. "Uh... um... I don't really think I am."

"Bull shit," Tank and I muttered at the same time... Again. Can you say freaky?

Tank's actual name is Tom (or Thomas). His friends gave him the nickname 'Tank' because he's... Tank. He's _really_ tall, coming at six foot seven and he's _really _buff. Anybody can tell Tank and I are siblings. I'm tallish (five foot eight – the same height as mom) and we both have the same brownish-blonde hair colour, off our mom. We also got our eye shape off our mom, too. Although, I have green eyes and mom, dad and Tank have blue. No one knows where I got my green eyes from, but other than that I look a lot like my mom.

Whereas my father, looks next to nothing like me. But I still love him. Mom and dad have been happily married for eighteen years. Tank only just turned seventeen last month. And I'm turning fourteen... tomorrow.

"I just give it my best every time, and help others out," she said, grinning again. The reporter smiled, "well, thanks for helping catch the most wanted villains. Back to you, Stan" He said, to the main reporter.

"Wow. She's amazing," I sighed.

"Well..." Tank said loudly, dragging out the word. "She didn't really catch them, if you were listening. That was Commander and Jetstream!" he put a huge sarcastic grin on his face.

I glared playfully at him. "Yeah, whatever," I muttered, getting up off the couch and walked back into the kitchen where I left my breakfast. I absolutely adore mom, because she's always out fighting crime and doing good in the world, yet, she can still manage to be my favourite-est person in the world. Just because she's not a super hero doesn't mean she gets to miss out on all the fun. I actually don't mind that I'm not a super hero. Because then I can be a normal person.

I brought my bowl over to the sink and tipped out the last bit of remaining milk and sat the bowl and spoon in it. I turned on the tap, not expecting it to go full blast. The tap water hit the spoon making it rebound up to my face. Instinctively, I reached up to shield my face palms-out closing my eyes tightly. I waited for the water to start drenching me from head to toe. Very slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

Hundreds of tiny little droplets of water hovered in front of my hands. I slowly moved my right hand to the side and gaped as half of the water moved with it.

"Hey, Delilah, are you okay?" Tank walked into the kitchen looking through cupboards for food. "You didn't do what you did yesterday morning with the spoon and the si- Holy shit," he said, finally glancing my way. He was just as shocked as I was, as I slowly lowered the water back down into the sink.

I just stood there my mouth a gape, looking back and forth between the water in the sink and my hands, not knowing which one I should look at. After about ten seconds I settled my stare on my hands before I opened my mouth and screamed.

"Dee!" Tank shouted. "Delilah, stop!" He put his hand over my mouth, muffling my screams. "Dee," he said, softly. My breathing became heavy as I pulled away from his hands, knowing that he isn't big on contact. I walked over to a chair at the table, sat down and stared at my hands.

"T-Tank. Call mom," my voice quivered as I spoke.

"Yep," he stared at me wide-eyed.

"Thomas," I said firmly. "Now."

He left without a word. Half an hour later, mom arrived wondering what the big 'emergency' was. She found me sitting in the exact same position as Tank left me in.

"Delilah. Delilah, honey what's wrong?" She asked softly, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in hers.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" My voice sounded harsh and cold. Sounding like something I'd _never _use with mom.

Mom's eyes widened as she looked at me in shock. "Delilah, tell me what happened," she ordered.

"I can control water. With my hands."

"Sweetie, are you sure that's what you saw? I mean-"

I jumped up from my seat. "That's exactly what I saw mom!"

"I'll second that," Tank said, leaning against the door frame. Mom sighed before getting up from her crouching position and walked into the lounge room, me and Tank following close behind.

She took a deep shaky breath before saying "I don't want to explain it twice. Call your father."

Twenty minutes later, all of us were sprawled out in various parts of the lounge room. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch, Tank was sitting in one of the recliners and I was sitting on the floor, staring at my hands _again_.

Mom took another huge deep breath and started her story.

"Over fourteen years ago, I was working late and got called in for a check up around Maine Street at the Turners' house. My car was slowly driving around the block, me watching out for anything unnatural.

"After about ten minutes I pulled up outside the turners' on the opposite side of the road. Then suddenly, I saw a flash of white in my rear-vision mirror. "Me being the stupid person I was back then, decided that I shouldn't stay put and think it over, and lunged out of the door to the back of the car to see what it was.

"A guy, not one with super powers – I suspected at first –, grabbed me and spun me around so I couldn't see him, pinned my arms and held a knife at my throat." My eyes widened. Mom has _never _told me any stories of her out fighting crime that threatened her life before. Mom kept going as though it didn't matter about her life being on the line.

"He reeked of alcohol and kept telling me to undress, still with the knife at my throat. Then he was yanked off. I spun around to see why and found him being pinned against the boot of my car by... no one." A very faint amused smile crossed her lips before continuing.

"I looked around to see if any cables or ropes or anything were being used to tie him down but when I looked back _he_ was standing there. Blasting Blaze." I've heard of 'Blasting Blaze' before. He had the power to turn invisible and use 'force fields' (**A/N: Yeah I know, 'The incredibles' sorry, not very imaginative at the moment and my little sister has it playing)**.

"Or his normal name, Blake Reed." _That name sounds _so_ familiar_, I thought. "Of course, not many people knew about his secret identity, but being a cop has its advantages. He had the guy pinned down with his hands behind his back and face on the boot.

"I had no idea how it happened really, but next thing I know, I was kissing him. And he was kissing me back, letting go of the man on the car." I felt my eyes widen and check dad's reaction. Other than a clenched jaw, he showed no sign of emotion. Mom and dad had been married for four years when this happened... With a two year old baby!

"In the back of my mind, I realised that the guy _was _a super and that he could control emotions." She closed her eyes and sighed, heavily. "Then he got away. And the passion left with him. But... we didn't stop. We kept going and may have done something in the back of the car..." She trailed off. I was too shocked to say anything. Once again, I checked dad's expression to see how he was taking this. He had his head in his hands. I wondered how Tank was taking this. He wasn't doing anything, just staring at nothing. I was the first one to speak.

"So... let me get this straight," my voice trembled. "Blasting Blaze is my father." We all looked at mom, dad's face was flustered, Tank's was blank and I had absolutely no idea what mine looked like. "Yes." Mom whispered.

"What happened to him?" Tank's voice sounded... calm. Almost sounding bored.

"Well after that night, about a week later, I ran into Blake at that small coffee shop down on Burt Street. We agreed that it shouldn't have happened and that it was wrong, because we were both married, and his wife became pregnant a few weeks after that. But we became friends."

My voice sounded really hurt when I spoke next. "So... I wasn't meant to happen. After so many years of believing you and dad were trying to have me when you became pregnant. I wasn't actually dad's child. And you became _friends?_ How fucked up is that!" Somehow, in the middle of that, I stood up and was standing in front of mom, yelling.

Mom didn't do anything, just looked at me with a pained expression. "Dee, you have to understand –"

"Why don't you understand?" I yelled. "If you understand, you would have actually told me that I have a different father! I still would have treated him the same as any daughter would do, a dad!" By the time I finished yelling, mom and I had tears in our eyes.

"Delilah," Tank murmured, "let her finish... Maybe she has something good to say." I sighed and returned to my seat on the floor, not looking at mom.

"So we decided to be friends," she repeated. Her voice wasn't quite back to normal, a bit firmer. "We got to know each other a bit more. And then we found out I was pregnant. At the time, we didn't know who the father was so just in case he was, he said he wanted to be in your life, but not as your father.

"So when you were born, we made Blake your godfather," _That's where I heard that name. _Mom told me my godfather died when I was young – "He's _dead?"_ I interrupted. _Of course! _Blasting Blaze died when he was trying to Defeat Barron Battle.

"Yeah, he was murdered by Barron Battle," mom said, bluntly. It's not like I can get any revenge or anything – not that I'd want to – because the Commander and Jet Stream put him in jail, not long after my godfath – fathers – death.

"Julie," Dad's voice sounded pained. "Why didn't you tell me that Blake was Delilah's father?" It was then, I realised, that dad hadn't said anything at all ever since mom's 'confession'.

"I'm so, so sorry David. I regret it so much," mom said hiding her face in her hands. Of course, that was enough to set me off again. "You regret it? Well, obviously, because here I am!" I shouted.

"No Delilah, that's not what I meant. I regret not telling your father-"

"What about telling me! Or Tank!" I pointed at him, _still_ emotionless on the recliner.

"Yes. And that too."

I realised that this was going nowhere. "I'll be in my room if you need me – actually no, I need time to think. I'll come down when I'm ready."

**So? What did you think? Personally, I think it sucks. PLEASE don't hold back on criticism... Judge VERY harshly. And I don't mind fixing up a few mistakes either. Am I too greedy to ask for five reviews before I post the next chapter? If not, wait five days?**

**OH! How about we play an Australian guessing game? Anyone who can finish this sentence will get a mention in the next chapter! And a virtual BBQ!**

**AUSSIE, AUSSIE, AUSSIE... **

**Okay another question... What's your favourite Australian animal?**

**Got to go ride my kangaroo... **

**~Charmaine xx**

**P.S. REALLY sorry about the long author's notes... they won't be this long next time... it's only 'cause it's Australia day... And the start of a new fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND A BIG CONGRATULATIONS AND VIRTUAL BBQ GOES TO *drum roll please*...**

**Talis Ruadair And Laurafxox **

**Although, you spelt it wrong (Oi Oi Oi), you had the idea. Great job! :D**

**Also another congratulations goes to Mighty Lion, for being the first reviewer :D So to refresh your memory:**

**Delilah Addison has grew up thinking she's completely 100% human but in this first chapter, she gets her power to control water. So her mom (Julie) and dad (David) get a call from Dee's brother, Tank (or Thomas... or Tom), saying that it's an emergency, so they rush home from work and find them demanding an answer from Julie. Julie tells them about 'Blazing Blade' AKA Blake Reed and how he's Delilah's real dad. So now she's just got stuck into her mom and is going off to 'think'.**

**Oh and another thing that doesn't even relate to any of this, have you heard of the song 'If I die young' by The Band Perry. It's really sad T_T That is the ONLY country song I'll listen to (in other words I don't like country). AND KurtHugoSchneider just uploaded another video (On Youtube) with Sam Tsui :D 'Hold it against me' cover. Definately worth a few minutes to look it up.  
**

**

* * *

**

I realised that this was going nowhere. "I'll be in my room if you need me – actually no, I need time to think. I'll come down when I'm ready."

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. I pressed my back up against it and let out a big sob that I was holding. Several more followed as I slid down the door. _My mother lied to me for almost_ _fourteen years. My biological fathers dead. I don't even have a picture of him and me toge- _I abruptly sat up straight and cut of mid-sob. I crawled over to my bookcase and searched the bottom shelf until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the huge A3 sized, pink photo album.

I flicked through until I found what I was looking for. I was about a year old in the picture and holding me was the infamous 'Blazing Blade'. We were sitting in an outdoor chair in the backyard. I was laughing and looking up at him and he was grinning at the camera. Sure enough, He had the exact same eyes as me. I also noted that my 'shaggy' hair came from him, as well.

I pulled out that picture and searched for more. By the time I finished, I had twelve photos. Twelve photos is all I have of him and me. I didn't know what I was going to do with the pictures, I mean, I barely knew the guy. I'd prefer photos of me and dad together. But still, I guess it's nice that I have photos of my biological father.

He had dark brown, shaggy hair. His eyes were the same sea green as mine. He was good looking for a guy the age that he was. Judging by the photos, I adored him.

I don't know how long I stayed there, looking at the photos, until a soft knock on the door made me jump. "Who is it?" I said, wearily.

"Tank."

"Come in," I sighed. I didn't want to face mom anytime soon. I wondered how that would go, with it being my birthday and all.

Tank hesitated before opening and shutting the door behind him and sitting down cautiously beside me and my photos.

"You know," Tank started, "I've always wanted to have superpowers. I wouldn't usually admit that to anyone. But it looks like you're going through a tough time."

I looked over at him, surprised. "You've always wanted powers? But... Why? Why wouldn't you just want to be normal?" I tried to find the right words. "I mean, I get it's cool and everything but, wouldn't you just want to fit in?" _What I guess I'm trying to say is why would you want to be a freak?_

"Dee, you still don't get it. Having a power is awesome. You just don't see it. I mean, controlling water? That's wicked! At least you can control water and not, I don't know, turn into a bunch of hay or something. **(A/N: Just drove past some... right... there) **" I sighed.

"I guess you're right," I mumbled.

"Of course I am," he grinned. "Why are you still sad?"

"Tank. How are you?" His face grew confused.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Tank, really. How are you doing with all of... This," I gestured in between me and him with my hands. His crease in between his eyebrows deepened, all tracks of humour gone.

"I'm not... I'm not sure. Why are you worried about me?"

"Because you're my brother... or half brother," I mumbled the last bit, but he still heard it.

"Delilah," he said, sternly. "I _am_ your brother. Not half brother. Sure, it might not technically be true, but you've known me for all of your life. We grew up together. we've always been there for each other. we fight a lot of the time, sure, but don't all siblings? We're not half brother and sister. We _are_ brother and sister."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks Tom," I mumbled into his chest.

"Umm... It's alright. But just because I gave you that 'speech' doesn't mean you can hug me," he said awkwardly. I laughed and pulled away.

"Listen Dee. I know you're taking this pretty hard, but I can tell you now that mom's taking it a lot harder," I frowned, but didn't say anything. "As soon as you left, dad cracked and yelled at mom for sleeping with one of his best friends before he stormed away to his room. Then she started crying, expecting the same thing from me as dad or you gave her, but instead I told her that I'd help her sort it out. I mean, she couldn't help it. You heard her, Delilah, she was confused that night. She didn't know what she was doing. She told me that she regretted not telling anyone."

I stayed silent for a while before I said anything. "Fine. I'll talk to her. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive her." He sighed.

"Okay. Thank you. So... How about these powers? Have you tried anything else yet?"

I smiled "No. But I'd like to see what I can do."

"Awesome. Let's go practise in the backyard with them." We both stood up and half walked half jogged downstairs. Tank grabbed my upper arm before we went out the back door. "_After _you talk to mom."

I pouted "Fine. But you start thinking of all the things I can do."

I walked back into the lounge room where mom was _still_ sitting, dry tear tracks on her cheeks with bloodshot eyes. When she saw me she stood up from the couch and looked like she was debating with herself to stay put or to run over to me. I didn't give her a chance to decide before I walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged me just as hard as I was hugging her.

"I' sorry," we both said at the same time before laughing and pulling back. I spoke first. "I... I just needed some time to think. But if I was in your shoes, I'd probably lie to my daughter too," she flinched when I said the word 'lie'. I bit my lip. "I didn't mean it like that but-"

"No, you're right. I _did _lie to you and I shouldn't have. You have no idea..." She trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm just really sorry, Dee. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. What I did was unforgivable," she choked up, trying to keep herself from crying. I've hardly _ever _seen mom cry before and to tell the truth, it scared me.

"Mom," I smiled, sadly. "I already have."

"What?"

"I've already forgiven you." Her face looked confused as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing before having the slightest bit of hope flash through her eyes.

"You have?" She sniffed.

"Yes." She grinned and picked me up and spinning me around in a circle as if I was a little kid.

"Thank you, Dee!" She put me back down on my feet and kissed me. She gasped and her eyes widened, a little excitedly. "Your birthday's tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for remembering," I said sarcastically. She smirked at me.

"Tank wanted me to show him my power and I'm pretty interested in it too."

"Umm, about that. I did some research, just in case you did get a power. And I found a school," I frowned.

"But that means I'm not going to go to the same high school as my friends that went to middle school with me."

"You'd be surprised. A lot of kids get their powers in middle school, so one of your friends could be someone you know. And the reason why none of them told you they were going to that high school is because they are _huge _on security. They're not allowed to tell anyone the truth about what high school they go to. They make that very clear from the beginning. Anyway, about your power. Go to Tank, I need to talk to your father."

* * *

"Wow. That. Is. _W__icked_!"Tank exclaimed.

We were in the backyard, by the pool. I was making tiny raindrops bounce out of the water and drop back down again, like a water show.

"It's actually really fun," I laughed. A brilliant idea formed in my head. I stopped the bouncing droplets before I made a circular move with my hands over the water. It slowly started to whirl around before becoming faster and faster. I stopped making the motions over the water and just let it spin itself around.

"Ta da," I grinned and spread my arms out. "We now have a whirlpool!" That's all I got in before tank jumped in, clothes and all. I laughed as he tried to place his feet on the bottom of the pool, but kept getting them knocked out from under him. I tried to focus on getting an invisible 'box' in the water. It worked as he dropped to the bottom of the pool without any water supporting him.

He gaped up at the water 'walls' surrounding him. "Are you gonna get out or are you gonna stay in there forever?" I asked. He slowly stood up so he was waist deep in the water-free box as the water still rushed past him. He climbed out of the pool and shivered. _Hmmm, _I thought.

"Tank, stay still for a minute." He slowly turned to face me, watching my face as it scrunched up with concentration. I focused on all of the water in between the material on his clothes. I slowly raised my hand over his torso and grinned as raindrops came out of his clothes, leaving him dry. I did the same thing to his hair.

Something flickered in Tom's eyes, too quick for me to catch what it was. Amusement? Excitement? Before I could fully figure out what it was he walked over to the 'pool toys' tub. I watched, confused. I was still trying to guess what he was doing when he squirted me with a water pistol.

Or should I say, _tried_ to squirt me. The water was, once again, floating in front of me. I started to smirk evilly. "You really shouldn't have done that," I said in a playful, but evil voice.

His amused eyes turned into panic. "Dee, come on. I'm your brother," He begged. I started to drift the water, very slowly, towards him. "Dee," he said, his voice went from begging to warning. "Delilah. Drop the water. _Now_." I started to laugh. It sounded like I was going insane. I laugh like this every time I'm around my friends. I've just never done it in front of Tank before, so now he looked worried, and concerned for my health.

He decided he was going to go back to begging now, as he dropped to his knees. "Dee, please. I really don't want to get wet!"

"Why'd you jump in the pool?"

"Umm... Aaaghh... Look, a giant dog!" He pointed behind me. I instantly dropped the water and spun around.

"Is it cute?" I asked, searching for the dog. I frowned, after about twenty seconds, giving up my search for the dog and started to hunt for something else... Maybe something as tall as six foot seven... And really buff... I caught sight of his massive frame running upstairs inside. I glowered, but decided to give up anyway.

I made my way inside, wondering how mom was going with dad. Maybe I'll just take a little peek. I guess it _is_ bad, spying on someone but I'm always curious. I'm afraid my curiosity will get the best of me and is going to lead me into something terrible. I don't think now will be _that_ terrible... Usually I wouldn't go spying on people in bedrooms, just in case I got an imagine engraved into my brain that I couldn't get rid of. But I don't think now will be one of those times... maybe.

I stuck a tiny bit of my head into mom and dad's room, fearfully, afraid of what I'd find after thinking about it, a little too much. I sighed in relief as I saw something that wouldn't make me go blind. Mom and dad were hugging. I was _so _glad that they made up before my birthday. I snuck away, quietly, not wanting them to know I was there.

**

* * *

**

Sooo... What did you think? I'm going to have to apologise for the abrupt change of feelings towards each other. I just wanted to get the heavy drama out of the way so she can have her birthday and start going to school. And then meets Warren... And Lash ;D

**Please Review (Including the people that story alerted, PLEASE I would love it even if it was an 'update soon'),**

**~Chr^^!^3 ( How cool is it?) x**


End file.
